He's Hurting Me
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: A little girl weeping her heart out. Nellie: motherly. Sweeney: Heart full of pain and hurt when he sees the little girl. What to do? "Joanna...?" No romance pairings; sorry. Perhaps some Nellie/Sweeney?
1. Prologue

**

* * *

**

He's Hurting Me

Prologue

* * *

Blond locks fell upon a little girls shoulders. She walked through the bellowing streets of London. She didn't look back, nor did she look forward, just down. Watching her bare feet hit the wet street below her, her baby blue eyes held so much innocence, so many memories raced threw her head like the ones that happened not to long ago. She was about five winters old, walking through the streets of London wearing a blood stained dress. She wiped her face with her small hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. She let out a heart racking sob and cried. People stopped to stare at the small girl and gossiped about her, the girl ignored it and started to walk again.

* * *

Nellie and Sweeney Todd walked through the crowds of people. Gossiping with each other. Speaking of the meat pies that everyone seemed to love. Nellie spotted a dark yellow blob in an alley. She patted Sweeney's shoulder and went to go find out what this mysterious thing was. She took a step back and screamed slightly. No one looked, but Sweeney looked over as Nellie bent over smoothing over hair. It was a little girl, her dress stained with blood and she was knocked out cold. Who would do this to such a little girl? Nellie picked up the poor girl, she may have not liked many people, but she has always had a soft spot for little children. She gripped the little girl close as she walked up to Sweeney, his glare penetrated what she called her heart.

"Mista T, she's out cold, please. Just let me take care of her." his eyes landed on the girl. He took a step forward and took another back when he saw her face, her hair, her eyes.

"Joanna...?"

**(Author's Note:**

**:0 dun dun dun. Thanks for reading**

**Review/Comment**

**Fin.)**


	2. Chapter 1

He's Hurting Me

Chapter 1

* * *

Nellie lifted the little girl into Sweeney's arms only to give him a sad smile.

"You're more qualified to carry 'er Mista T," she took a deep breath, "wouldn't you agree?" Sweeney looked down at the girl that was curled up in his arms. She looked so much like _his_ daughter would've looked, how her hair would've moved, how her little frame would've held together.

"Sure," His answer was sharp as his glance was whipped up at the woman that stood in front of him; his eyes tried to covered the fringing sadness with anger, "so are we going to get going or what?" He snapped, his voice never changing from the harsh one. Nellie nodded lightly and turned on her heel.

"But first, I need to pick up some fresh vegetables. You go back." Sweeney took a step forth and stared at Mrs. Lovett, "what of this child?" he questioned her sanity.

"Oh, if she wakes up just get a wet towel and tell 'er she needs to be cleaned. You'll figure it out sooner than expected Mista Todd." After her reply, she harshly turned on her heel of her shoe, and paced off towards the market stalls. Sweeney stared after the woman and then back down at the little girl.

He could tell already (from just looking at her,) that the blood that stained her dress wasn't her own.

* * *

Nellie paced back and forth. Sink to bed, bed to sink. She set down the damp cloth on the girl's forehead and swept her blonde hair back from her face (which was blotched with dirt and mud).

"Poor girl, didn't even 'ave a chance eh?" She questioned out loud. Sweeney was upstairs tending to a customer as Nellie worried herself over the girl she had found.

The girl still had on the blood marked dress. Nellie wanted to wait until the girl woke up to change her. It'd be much easier on the both of them.

She stirred in her sleep, mumbling to herself as she tried to turn over. Nellie carefully held down her arm, making sure she didn't turn. She couldn't tell if the girl was hurt, or what not, so she took precautions.

It was only a few moments later that the girl had fluttered her eyes open and abruptly shifted in the blankets, only to pull them up to her face. She peeked out over the top of the sheets.

"Who're you missus?" the girl asked in a quiet tone. She looked down at her clothes and noticed she was still in the ones she had ran in. The blood was cold against her warm skin; the red liquid stained her dress, "where's my mum?" her small voice trembled.

"Me and Mista T found ya' out in the streets 'oney," Nellie moved closer to the girl and reached out her hand to pull down the sheets, but the girl was too quick and moved backwards until her back hit the headboard, "I don't know where your mummy is, sweets; what is your name?"

The little girl pushed down the blanket a little more, just enough so Nellie could see her cracked lips part.

"Lilith, but I don't know my last name missus." She sounded a little older when she spoke, but her appearance was young.

"How old are you Lilith?" Lilith looked down again and back up, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm almost eight summers missus." Nellie smiled sadly and moved her hand again. This time Lilith allowed Nellie to move down the covers.

"My name's Nellie love; let's get you changed." She wrapped her hand around Lilith's and pulled her out of the covers.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry for a long wait, and a short chapter! But I wanted to update this story for the longest time. It was at the bottom of my to-do list though. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll update ASAP.


	3. Chapter 2

He's Hurting Me

_Sorry, SO SORRY D: It's been delayed for far too long, but here it is now! Enjoy : )_

* * *

Lilith snuck a glance over at the man that stood next to her. He had wild black hair with a single white strip in it, and very sad eyes. Even if she was only eight, she could tell when someone was missing something. Though, she decided it was best not to speak to this man because all he did was let out animalistic growls and snarls. Even at the tailor, who was fitting a dress for Lilith.

"Missus Nellie?" Lilith called out, feeling awkward around the older man, "have you decided on a color for the dress yet?" Nellie turned towards the young girl and beckoned her over towards the counter.

"I've got it down to two colors; you can pick which one you like better." Lilith, being only eight, liked bright colors. Not the drab, dull colors that Miss Nellie was wearing or the dark, almost sinister colors that Mister Todd was wearing.

"I like the golden yellow one." Lilith decided, picking the white trimmed color. It would contrast out her skin, since she was so pale, and her pale blonde hair would match the color.

"But I think you'd look good in the emerald one, deary," Nellie spoke softly, "and then the color wouldn't flush out your pretty hair." Lilith looked up at Miss Nellie and only nodded.

"Okay Missus."

"Haven't I told you before just to call me Nellie sweetheart?" Nellie pinched Lilith's cheek and smiled lightly.

"I wasn't counting Mi-Nellie." Nellie smiled to herself and turned back to the tailor.

"We'll take the emerald colored dress; can you tailor it for her fit?"

The elder tailor only smiled, showing her rotten teeth, "of course. Follow me to the fitting rooms little one." Lilith nodded her head and obediently followed the tailor. Nellie smiled, again, to herself and stepped back to Sweeney.

"Isn't she just a sweet heart Sweeney? Absolutely well behaved and everything."

"She's not a pet Miss Lovett." Sweeney said sharply, a low growl forming in the back of his throat, "that is someone's daughter. We need to find her parents."

Nellie frowned and looked over at Sweeney, "come now. Can't we have more fun for a little bit? I'm tired of making pies out of Priest, and keeping Toby at bay. It is tiring, as I believe killing those Priests is tiring for you as well."

Sweeney dipped his head down, and narrowed his eyes at the ground. He looked back up and growled loudly.

"Fine, but if you get charged with kidnapping: don't expect me to save you, or guard you." Nellie was taken back by the words that Sweeney spoke, but shook it off.

"I do not need a man's protection. I just need myself, and a lovely little pet like Lilith."

Sweeney could already tell that Nellie's new obsession was going to be with the lithe, blonde haired girl they had found. But Sweeney had to wonder: where did she come from? And how could the tiny girl just suddenly forget?

By the time Lilith's dress had fitted properly, it was already growing dark outside. Nellie was getting impatient, and Sweeney had left hours ago because he had given up on seeing them back to the store.

Finally, the tailor came out, ushering the little girl out as well.

"Well there you go Missus; your daughter is fit to go outside now. She is very beautiful if I might say so." The tailor showed her rotten teeth once again, and Nellie could only slink back in idle disgust.

"Yes, well, we are expected back at home; how much for the dress and tailoring?" Nellie asked, tugging out her coin purse. While the tailor and Nellie bargained over the prices, Lilith stood quietly, fingering the fine fabric of the skirting.

It was very soft, and very form fitting. She sighed and found some loose lint to pick off of the dress once she had gotten bored of fingering the dresses material.

"Twenty-three pounds it is then." Nellie said, even though she didn't agree with it. She thought the dress was worth only eighteen pounds, and even that! She handed the rotten tailor the coins and nodded towards her.

"Thank you very much mistress, now please leave. I must close up shop."

Nellie narrowed her eyes at the tailor and ushered Lilith out of the store and onto the darkened streets of London.

"Well do you like your new dress?" Nellie asked, interrupting the current awkwardness.

"Why did you tell that woman you were my mother?" Lilith questioned lightly as she stared at the stone road, almost unearthly silent by this time.

"Well… If I had told her that you were just some child I picked up off the streets, she would've called the authorities and I couldn't help you find your family."

When Nellie said the word 'family', Lilith's head pounded with great intensity.

"Y…Yes of course, thank you."

Nellie nodded her head, quite surprised by herself with the answer she gave out.

"What are pretty little things like yourselves doing out on the streets at this time of night missus?"

Nellie looked in front of them, and almost choked on the air she breathed in.

Thugs, thugs were standing in front of them. She took Lilith by the shoulders and tucked her into her hip.

"What do you want?" Nellie spat out.

The thugs only smiled at each other, "we won't hurt you none if you let the child go home and stay with us for the night."

"Or you could just leave the child with us." Another thug suggested, and licked his lips while looking over Lilith.

"You're disgusting! I would never do such a thing, and why would I let you have this child? Who would even think of doing something like that to someone with such innocence preserved inside of them?" Nellie screeched at the thugs and tugged Lilith closer to her.

"We wouldn't like to do this the hard way missus…"

"There wouldn't be a hard way if you thugs would just leave women alone." A lantern was pointed at the scantly covered men.

"Authorities, come on boys. We don't want to get into too much trouble."

They left.

"Thank you Mister, I believe you saved us from a night of horribleness."

"You need not to thank me Missus, just doing my job. Would you like me to escort you two home? Your husband must be worried sick by now."

"Oh would you be a dear and do so? That would positively be wonderful." Nellie batted her eyelashes and smiled seductively, "my husband is out for the night actually."

The officer smiled lightly, "it would be my utmost pleasure madam."


	4. Chapter 3

**He's Hurting me**

_I decided to upload another chapter because I want to : ) Again, enjoy and please review!_

* * *

Lilith's eyes were wide open. Even though it was almost twilight hour, she laid in bed, wide awake. She couldn't figure out what was going on next door.

Miss Nellie invited the young man inside for some tea, and they just suddenly left. When Nellie had returned, she had a sadistic smile placed on her face as she told Lilith it was time for bed.

Nellie tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and blew out the candle that held light to the small room.

She shut the door quietly and went into her own room to rest for the night.

The one thing that bothered Lilith was that Nellie smelt of shaving cream and leather. Before she left with the young man, heading upstairs no less, she smelt of cherries and tulips.

Lilith turned over in the small bed, too small for her even, and looked out the window. The moon had reached over the roofs of the houses, and shown brightly down on the cobble stone path.

Lilith finally closed her eyes and wondered off into a restless sleep.

_"Mummy?"_

_"Yes my heart?"_

_Lilith looked up at an older woman, golden yellow locks framing her face. She looked sick; her skin had become a pasty white. Black circles laced underneath her brown eyes, and all she could do was smile silently._

_"Why did you get sick?"_

_"I can't answer that for you my heart. God wanted this to happen, perhaps this is his way of telling me it is time."_

_"Time for what?" Lilith questioned silently as she played with the rag doll that she was holding. She didn't look up from the doll, and didn't notice her mother's sad gaze that had fallen upon her._

_"Oh nothing Lily, just forget I said anything silly like that okay?" Now, hearing her pet name, Lilith looked up at her mother. She smiled and naively shook her head._

_"Of course mummy."_

_"And don't tell your father I said that either." Her mother pressed a finger to her lips, a sign of quiet, and winked slightly. Lilith was confused, and questioned her mother's actions._

_"You want me to lie to daddy?"_

_"No, no. Not lying, just an… exaggeration if he asks."_

_"What's an eagerhydration?"_

_Her mother chuckled silently, and that chuckle quickly grew into a cough, "Exaggeration my sweet. It means a…a truth that is not exactly a truth, but is not considered a sin."_

_"Okay mummy, but what if he asks why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_Lilith looked down at her rag doll again, and pretended that the doll was actually a fairy princess, dancing around in circles._

_"Why I'm here? Talking with you."_

_"He won't find out, as long as you only come while your father is out… everything should be fine my sweet."_

_"Okay," Lilith said quietly as she playfully swung her feet back and forth, "daddy said he was going to buy me another dolly today."_

_"Really? That's nice of him."_

_"He said I need to preoccupy myself with things other than fairy tales."_

_"But you are just a little girl, and little girls should be thinking of fairy tales."_

_"That's not what daddy says," Lilith corrected her mother with a shallow tone, "daddy said that little girls should help cook dinner and clean while their fathers are gone away at work."_

_"He said that?" Her mother asked, her tone was disapproving, but Lilith smiled anyways._

_"He said he'll give me an award for doing a good job. That's why he's buying me a dolly."_

_"I guess-"_

_Lilith cut her mother off, "he said it's something called a porcelain doll. They're not used for playing, but dress up and for looks. He said that they are expensive."_

_"That's very nice of daddy."_

_"It is."_

_"Do you know when daddy is getting home?" The white walls seemed to get darker. And her mother was deadly quiet._

_"He said he was seeing a hanging today. Said that Mr. B and him are going out for dinner."_

_"That's nice of them.. Leaving you all alone."_

She was only four.

Only four.

_Innocent_ and_ naïve_.

That was the last time she saw her mother.

**_Haha, well there's that. It's short because the this story will come to a climax soon and you'll be surprised, trust me ; ) I was surprised I came up with the idea myself. Anyways, review please! And this story isn't going to be very long, just a warning! I might do a sequel I don't know yet._**


End file.
